Conventionally, users are not able to leverage data already residing on their mobile devices when they are required to enter data into other computerized systems. For example, a user may be asked to provide extensive personal data, for instance requiring the manual completion of many forms when registering as a new patient at a medical practice. The present inventive subject matter seeks to address these and other drawbacks and inconveniences.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meanings of the terms used.